


you're sorry

by InterestingName



Series: you. you. you. [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterestingName/pseuds/InterestingName
Summary: it's a soft spring dayperfect for our picnic timeand your burial





	you're sorry

It was a day in Spring when you died.

The ground was soft from rain, and supple to walk on.

Your grave was easy to dig; even in death, you were never much of a troublemaker.

It was always me, the bad kid. You following up behind me with apologies.

I think you paid me back this time.

 

You once smelled like rain on concrete. Now you feel like wax.

 

You wrote  _I'm sorry_. You're sorry?

I rip up your note with your shaky handwriting. Then I pick up every piece and cradle them into my chest.

I have a funeral for the note, one you would have liked. Oblivion by fire.

 

The Vikings would have been proud, of our little funeral. Burning what could have been. What should have been.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck depression. I haven't written in years. I only found this old writing when I tried to find something to submit for school.
> 
> Fuck depression.


End file.
